Episode 2692 (12th May 2000)
Plot Robert isn't happy when Andy is allowed the day off school, knowing he's faking his illness. Zoe feels excluded when Frankie is spending most of her time with Jason, who is slowly but shortly outstaying his welcome at Home Farm. However, unbeknown to Zoe when Frankie tells him he can stay for as long as he wants. Tricia, Adam, Bernice and Ashley return to the village from their camping trip, however, it seems Ashley and Bernice were the only ones who truly enjoyed themselves. Andy brings Ollie suppliances who is still squatting in the Farm's barn. Ollie offers her condolences to Andy after what she heard between Sarah and Richie, Andy is reluctant to believe it. He tries to persuade her to contact her parents to reassure them she's okay, Ollie is cautious about taking on his conclusion, thinking outside the box on the consequences that may follow. Kathy reassuringly tells Chris that she's going to do everything in her power to stop the lorries and Chris finds her actions highly amusing. Alan is particularly distant from the employees of The Woolpack after the embarrassing events with Diane the night before, Diane informs the girls of the reason for his behaviour when they question his attitude. Eric is trying to cock up a plan to stop the lorries that is more authentic than Kathy's campaign, while Marlon is taking aback when Charity Dingle arrives in The Woolpack. Marlon questions her about her reappearance in the village, she's adamant it's just a visit, and Eric is keen to explore her talents in a mischevious devious way. Angie sets out on supplying the area with flyers that hold a missing tag of Ollie, and Sean receives a phone call from Childline who has news on Ollie, informing him that she's okay, and Sean begins to lose his patience about being kept in the dark. Eric sets Charity to the task of taking advantage of Councillor Ecclestone, and she agrees for a fee of £200. Robert demands answers from Andy on his strange behaviour, and he is forced to open up about the whereabouts of Ollie. Eric and Charity arrive at a posh hotel for Pollard's scheme. Councillor Eccleston immediately notices her when she props up on the bar and buys her a drink. Charity charms Eccleston, and when he approaches to leave, she convinces him to stay, and the pair flee to somewhere more comfortable. Adam becomes impatient with the lack of organisation of keeping on top of things at the surgery and appoints a new secretary through the agency, much to Paddy's displeasure. Bernice informs Diane that she thinks the whole situation between her and Alan is silly and persuades her to tell him about her wig. When Zoe arrives back home and finds Jason still there, she tells Frankie that he must leave. Before jumping into an argument about their rocky relationship, Frankie says to Zoe that if she makes Jason go, she'll be straight behind him. However, Frankie manages to twist Zoe round onto good terms and persuades her to let Jason stay. Jack and Emily are appointed to a meeting with Kathy about the campaign. She reassures them that the protest will involve no violence and surprise is a key part of the attack. She is adamant about making it a day Chris will never forget. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Richie Carter - Glenn Lamont *Frankie Smith - Madeleine Bowyer *Jason Kirk - James Carlton *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Adam Forrester - Tim Vincent *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (Uncredited) *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Sean Reynolds - Stephen McGann *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor Guest cast *Councillor Ecclestone - David Telfer Locations *Melby Farm - Kitchen and barn *Home Farm - Living room and kitchen *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Unknown hotel - Bar Notes *First appearance of Charity Dingle since 30th March 2000. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,250,000 viewers (12th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:2000 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns